


Comparing character’s personalities

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: I’ve read WAY to many fanfics and have WAY too much time on my hands. So I decided to compare the personalities of the guests in the show vs how they’re portrayed in fan fics.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Comparing character’s personalities

So I was reading some fanfics and noticed a lot of changes made to the personalities of the guests. Some were small, others pretty large. I wondered what the show initially had in mind while creating their personalities and how fans have changed those personalities turning some of them into completely different characters. Hope you enjoy.

Shane Dawson  
-“I’m Shane Dawson and I play the Renegade. And I’m, you know, one of those guys who doesn’t tolerate any bullshit.”  
“It’s funny ‘cause in this show, I play like, badass guy who comes in this situation and doesn’t hold back, and kinda mean to people. But then on youtube I’m like the sad dorky friend and everyone’s like, ‘aw, Shane. Alright will watch him.’.  
Shane’s character is perfectly described by himself in an interview, a Jerk with a Heart of Gold and Badass Biker. He’s a tough rebel, which would’ve been fun to see hadn’t he died in the first fifteen minutes.  
Andrea Brooks  
-“I’m not very great at riddles. But if we need bodies to disappear, I’m very great at that. Very resourceful.”  
Andrea’s role as a fixer was a mystery to pretty much everyone until someone revealed it to her. Leah Merone explains her role perfectly in a video(insert link). She’s supposed to clean up the mess that Timothy(the mobster) made. Instead of the staff, the two of them could’ve become great killers.  
Justine Ezarik  
-“My character is a gambler, which, I do gamble a little bit in real life, and I think you know that sort of character is a risk taker and she takes chances and my entire life encompasses that.”  
Justine’s character was supposed to be someone who isn’t afraid to take risks and very ambitious and greedy, what’s funny is how she’s almost the polar opposite in the show. Someone who doesn’t work well under pressure and often lets her emotions take control.  
GloZell Green  
-“I was hoping to be the only one invited by Joey, but you know what? It’s fine. As long as I get my man, and my mansion.”  
-GloZell turned her character into her own thing, she wasn’t just an entertaining person, but she showed a darker and more vicious side to the character. She was incredibly ambitious and a Bitch in Sheep’s Clothing. She acted all sweet and friendly but it was all an act to get her end goal, the house. She also perfectly captured the character’s arrogance and narcissism as a big star.  
Sierra Furtado  
-“I am Sierra Furtado, and my character is the queen, like heiress, rich, kinda sassy one.”  
“I just come from a really rich family, don’t really work, I was handed, a lot of things in my life. So... yeah.”  
“I was given the character the heiress. So I was kinda like the mean, snobby, stuck up, rich one.”  
Sierra portrays a spoiled Daddy’s Girl. I think her character was supposed to feel like she was superior to everyone else and show the contrast between some really rich characters and some really poor ones(Lele/Timothy). The way she comes across is either a Spoiled Brat or a Spoiled Sweet, depending on how big of a fan you are of her.  
Matthew Haag  
-“I feel like I’m smarter then everybody.”  
“I don’t get to go out very much and then when I’m coming to a party like this and it’s 1920s themed, I’m really looking forward to it.”  
Matt was definitely supposed to play an Insufferable Genius who thinks he’s better then everyone, just like Sierra, but not because of money, but because of intelligence. In other words, escape the night’s version of Sheldon Cooper. He’s also kind of a workaholic who enjoys his job and is very professional. His lack of social interaction and arrogance are the main cause for making enemies in the group(according to the show).  
Timothy DeLaGhetto  
-“I’m a mobster in the 1920s. You know that’s not too far from what I already kinda represent. Coming from nothing, building my own empire, killing people! ... figuratively.”  
Timothy’s character is definitely supposed to be a Red Herring. He’s a Self-Made Man and a Token Evil Teammate. He’s dangerous and has the profile of the murderer, but making him the killer would’ve been too obvious, since he’s always going to be the first person everyone’s going to look at. He could’ve played his character as very cold, untrustworthy, ruthless or even creepy. But he somehow manages to become the Plucky Comic Relief, yet still make it work so perfectly!  
Lele Pons  
-“I’m trying to basically steal money.”  
-“I’m trying to impress anybody who has money.”  
Lele was supposed to be a Ms Fanservice type of character who would flirt with anyone and create lots of drama. And boy did she succeed. I think she was never intended to become a survivor. She was definitely among the shadier characters in the cast and she would’ve been a great victim that everyone could’ve had a motif to kill. She instead became kind of a badass and a lot more likeable then originally intended. That’s why in almost every recap she’s referred to as a hero or good guy.  
Eva Gutowski  
-“Being the journalist I always want to see what’s happening and I don’t think of the consequences.”  
Eva sees herself as an Intrepid Reporter, someone who actively seeks out stories and gets involved with the story. She was definitely survivor material. No doubt.  
Oli White  
-“My name is Oli White and I’m the game hunter and I’m always up for a challenge.”  
Oli White was definitely the most heroic character in the cast, sure, he was a hunter, and his history of killing animals could’ve raised suspicions, but he’s also an explorer and adventurer and much more of a Gentleman Adventurer and Great White Hunter then a Jerkass and Egomaniac Hunter. Which he easily could’ve become.

Every single one of the characters was made to be shady in some sort of way. Keep in mind, it was murder mystery story, and it was important that every character would’ve had a possible motive and a distrusting personality.  
Shane is a rebel who loves breaking rules and not doing what he’s told to, he’s also a bit of a jerk to others.  
Andrea is a quiet and strange mischievous girl who has the skills to get away with murder.  
Justine could’ve had a large debt thanks to her gambling addiction.  
GloZell is an arrogant, selfish and ambitious star who might have some dark secrets she doesn’t want to be revealed.  
Sierra is a snobby and bitchy brat who doesn’t want to lose her expensive life style.  
Matt might’ve had an obsession with the study of the mythological and demons and might’ve wanted to summon one.  
Timothy is a criminal.  
Lele is a gold digger who desperately needs money and lives an uncertain lifestyle.  
Eva might want to make a name for herself by being the only surviving witness of a large murder spree.  
Oli’s lust for killing might’ve been getting out of control and he needed a more challenging opponent.

Of course this isn’t how they turned out. The fans have taken certain aspects of these characters and changed their personalities.  
Shane is always a lot friendlier in the fanfics then in the show. In novelisations he’s often portrayed as unusually serious and clearly hiding something while in other stories he’s basically his regular self-deprecating sassy self.  
Andrea’s personality is almost entirely made up, since she doesn’t have much of a personality in the series to start with. She’s a bit of a airhead but has her brighter moments and is a lot more resourceful then in the show. She’s kind of a female version of JC, laid back, friendly, quiet and smarter then she lets people believe.  
Justine’s personality in the show is someone who always follows her feelings. While there’s definitely shades of this(she often defends others and voices her opinion), it’s not nearly as prominent as in the show. She’s often just a friendly person who looks out for others and makes sure they’re having a good time.  
GloZell’s personality is changed the most in fanfics. Her darker side is hardly ever present and she is 90% of the time reduced to comic relief. Her screen time and importance is also often reduced and I’ve yet to find a story where she’s a prominent player. She does keep her aggressiveness, though it’s extremely turned down compared to the show.  
Sierra is extremely different compared to what story you’re reading. In novelisations, she’s almost always a snobby, spoiled upper-class bitch. In other fanfics, she’s a quiet, shy but friendly girl who serves as the heart of the group. The novelisations do make Sierra’s death sad, though.  
Matt has the exact same thing as Sierra. In the novelisations his bad traits are exaggerated and his good traits removed. In other fanfics it’s the other way around. At his best Matt is portrayed as an introvert and a nerdy guy who has little friends and social skills and can come off as innocently insensitive (well-meaning but accidentally rude). At his worst Matt is a total asshole with zero empathy and lots of cowardice and idiocy thrown in.  
Timothy is always turned into his comic relief self. He’s always trying to flirt with girls or cheer others up by making jokes. He’s also amazing at getting couples together, and prides himself on making Matt and Lele a thing. The only bad change is that Timothy is almost always insulted or labeled as an idiot. While he’s definitely not the best clue solver, he’s not an idiot by any means. He does sometimes have a few more serious moments, mostly when it comes to Andrea. Who you do not want to mess with.  
Lele is always portrayed as sympathetic, but with an extremely short temper. She is the most perverted of her friends and often described as ‘wild’ and ‘crazy’. Her actual craziness is often turned down and her rudeness is only directed at Matt. In other words, she’s exactly the same as in the show, just turned down to make her more heroic and likeable.  
Eva and Oli are ALWAYS kind and heroic, Eva’s rude moments towards Andrea and Shane are removed, Matt is made so unsympathetic that Eva’s hate is justified and any other shady moments are left out. Oli doesn’t have that many shady moments, but is often given a lot more heroic and friendly moments. He’s always holding people back from getting into fights and comforting them after deaths. He does seem to be a bit more lighthearted and comical in the novelisations in that he’s always made fun of by others or ends up in awkward situations. Their kindness is also exaggerated, Oli is harmless and a big sweetheart while Eva is more passionate and friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, a lot, I know. Why I did this? No idea. But if you liked it and want me to do it with the season 2 and season 3 cast, let me know. If you have feedback(positive of negative) please comment below, I’d love to know you’re thoughts and how I can improve myself.  
> Have a good day!


End file.
